Black and White
by americhxno
Summary: [ drabble ; b x b ; soulmate!au ; bangtan sonyeondan — yoongi/jimin ] where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate.


.

.

 **Bangtan Sonyeondan** (c) **BigHit, their own families**

 **Black and White** (c) **americhxno**

.

.

.

i.

Dunia memang kejam.

ii.

Manusia tidak diperkenankan mengenali warna semenjak pertama kali ia tiba di Bumi. Kau tidak mengerti sepenuhnya akan pengertian dari frasa "langit hari ini cerah", "bibirmu merah ranum", "air laut berwarna biru", dan beberapa frasa lainnya yang menyinggung pasal warna. Yang kau kenali hanyalah hitam dan putih, seolah hidupmu ialah siaran televisi masa lalu yang belum mengenal warna.

iii.

Ada satu konsep dari sekian lainnya yang dikenal di seluruh dunia: _soulmate_.

Dalam pengertiannya, dikatakan bahwa manusia yang telah menemukan bagian lain dari diri sendiri yang terperangkap dalam tubuh manusia yang lain, maka dunia keduanya akan berubah. Berubah dalam artian kau akan mengerti sepenuhnya definisi warna yang sering kautemui di dalam kamus.

Dan, tentu saja, keduanya akan melanjutkan hidup lebih bahagia dibandingkan dengan sebelum mereka bertemu satu sama lain.

iv.

Kadang kala mereka melupakan sesuatu.

Bahwa duniamu akan berubah hanya menjadi warna abu-abu, apabila _soulmate_ -mu pergi—untuk selamanya.

v.

Min Yoongi, dua puluh dua tahun, masih melajang dan _tidak_ percaya akan konsep _soulmate_ yang menurutnya konyol – lagipula ia lebih senang dengan warna hitam dan putih, percaya bahwa warna lain akan membuat netranya sakit. Tentu, beberapa kerabatnya telah menemukan apa yang mereka sebut sebagai _soulmate_ —kemudian mengenal warna dan kembali hidup bahagia, seperti yang mereka definisikan dalam kamus. Tetapi, kembali pada persepsinya: bahwa konsep tersebut konyol.

Memang, Yoongi tidak memberitahu individu lain akan perihal tersebut. Sebab hampir seluruh kawan dan kerabatnya mempercayainya—dan Yoongi agaknya tidak tega menghancurkan kepercayaan tersebut. Yeah, kembali pada persepsi masing-masing makhluk.

vi.

Min Yoongi, dua puluh dua tahun, masih melajang dan percaya akan musiknya. Bahwa melodi indah yang ia ciptakan tidak akan menyakiti dirinya, sekalipun melodi tersebut ia hancurkan.

vii.

Siang itu hujan—dia tahu bahwa saat ini siang karena manusia pintar telah menciptakan sebuah teknologi bernama jam tangan, yeah? Tetapi dia tidak tahu bahwa langit mendung (sebutan yang dibuat manusia tentang langit yang lebih menggelap dari biasanya karena akan turun hujan). Yang terakhir mungkin bisa dia jadikan alibi mengapa kini dirinya masuk ke dalam sebuah kafe yang berlokasi di dekat apartemennya.

Dan keputusan yang dibuat dalam waktu tujuh sekon tersebut mampu menghancurkan kepercayaannya selama dua puluh dua tahun terakhir.

viii.

Netra kedua individu tersebut membulat, mengerjap tidak percaya. Masih juga tidak bergeming dari tempat keduanya berpijak selama hampir lima menit terakhir.

Yoongi akhirnya menjadi yang pertama berucap. "Kau—?" Suaranya kembali menghilang sebab pemuda di hadapannya mengangguk membetulkan.

ix.

"Jadi, Park Jimin—?"

"Park Jimin."

Namanya tidak pernah terdengar seindah itu ketika sedang diucapkan oleh orang lain.

"Aku—masih sulit berkata-kata. Kautahu? Ini terlalu mendadak." Yoongi mengatur nafasnya, setengah bagian dari dalam dirinya masih tidak mempercayai bahwa dunianya telah berubah akibat keputusan lima sekon tersebut.

Jimin mengulas senyum – yang langsung Yoongi nobatkan sebagai senyum termanis yang pernah ia lihat. "Yah, aku tahu. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa dengan paksaan Taehyung, aku dapat bertemu denganmu." Kemudian Yoongi ikut tersenyum setelahnya.

x.

Setengah dalam dirinya tidak percaya. Setengahnya lagi seolah berkata, "Ah, akhirnya kita bertemu. Kemana saja kau? Aku telah mencarimu selama dua puluh dua tahun."

xi.

Dan, apabila dipikir-pikir, dikelilingi oleh warna tidaklah seburuk yang Yoongi kira.

xii.

Tentu saja, asal ada Park Jimin di sampingnya.

.

.

.

A/N: banyak fanfiksi dengan au seperti ini yang seringkali aku temui, dan memutuskan untuk membuat versi sendiri. hoho. o/


End file.
